


spider season

by hongmunmu



Series: Life, Death, Time, Earth [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drugs, Hallucinations, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongmunmu/pseuds/hongmunmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're young and stupid, war-time, in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spider season

It was spider season in Konoha.

Orochimaru’s apartment block was in the darker part of town, an ominous looming building blocking out the sky, a whore on the corner and a few kids waiting to mug someone across the street.

They rarely talked. There never seemed to be a need. They spoke with their bodies.

The bamboo was dark and spindly, casting shadows in the moonlight, and the spiders covered everything, crawling out of every orifice. Orochimaru looked into their many eyes as they spun silver threads across his mouth. Their eyes knew everything. They knew the summer. They knew the war.

Jiraiya stood and his dark rugged skin became bark, and the knobbles in his fingers and knees became knots in the tree’s branches, and he spread out and grew and covered the world. Thick ivy crawled over his legs in place of his coarse body hair. Ferns and wildflowers sprouted out of the tatami where his feet rooted into the floor, and he grew fruit, yuzu and apple and lychee, and Orochimaru ate each with reverence, revelling in the forbidden. Jiraiya climaxed. They were high.

It was one of those summer nights.

Orochimaru sucked and poisoned and stung like some kind of August mosquito. His breasts had been smaller that year, under the new rationing system, and Jiraiya didn’t care. He loved the twisted dark thing opposite him. He did.

The sex wasn’t that good. It was quick and drawn-out all at once, and neither of them were as skilled as they liked to pretend they were.

Orochimaru’s fingers shook around his cigarette. Jiraiya thought about his friend that died in front of him the week before. He wondered if he would still be alive if Orochimaru hadn’t given the order. He kissed Orochimaru harder.

“Are we real?” Jiraiya whispered, in that god-forsaken darkness.

Orochimaru didn’t respond.

We’re going to kill each other, Jiraiya thought.


End file.
